Winged Creature
by Thenightsdeath
Summary: Lucy Mayllin is about to have the adventure of a lifetime, of course though things happen before then that she has to get used to. And thankfully Bilbo Baggins is there to help somewhat. Even if most of it is just luck.


Wings,

My name is Lucy, and I am blonde with blue eyes. I am rather short and have the potential for pure trouble. Which is probably how I found myself in this, situation. I am currently being taken to a home, with a hobbit, who I don't know. He seems rather nice but I am unsure of this for this is completely new to me. All of the hobbits as of late have been trying to get me to stop exploring every little thing around me. Because I am curious they all don't want anything to do with me. It's hard to know that they don't trust me to much but what can one do but go with it. We climbed to the top of the hill to Bag End, and from there we entered the house. It was absolutely wonderful. Everything was tidy and had this homely feel about it. The hobbit took me down to a room in which he let me in and I saw that it was simple, but something I could make my own. With a desk, my own bathroom, a closet and dresser and of course a lovely bed I had everything I needed.

"Miss, when you are ready come find me and I can get you some food." He went to turn away before he stopped and turned to look at me once more. "My name is Bilbo Baggins. You can call me Bilbo." And with that he turned and walked away leaving me to settle in. I put what little cloths I had on the bed and went over to the desk, there I found some paper and wrote my name in cursive,

Lucy Mayllin

Satisfied with the results I put the paper down and went to see what the bathroom had, it was simple like the rest of my space there was a bathtub and of course the toilet and sink. The towels were a light baby blue the walls were a light cream color and the floor was white tile. All in all I was happy with everything. I went back into the room and put what little clothing I did own and put them in the dresser. With that I left my room and went to find Bilbo. I looked everywhere and finally found him out on the front porch. There he sat smoking from his pipe, oblivious to the fact that I had come out to find him. I never said anything just sat down and looked up to the clouds, somewhere out there was my home. Where I belonged, where my family had to be worried sick about me, wondering where on earth I could have gone. Hmm if only they knew I was no longer on earth, I was on another world entirely. What would they say?

"Miss I didn't hear you come out, I was distracted." He had startled me and he looked slightly guilty about that fact. I smiled as I continued to sit, for I found no reason to stand. "You must be hungry come along. I just restocked the pantry. And maybe we can get to know one another a little bit." And with that I followed him in the house.

He grabbed a different food items to make a few sandwiches. And the whole time he talked about the shire. His favorite places for walks and so on and so forth. I was entertained though I still refrained from speaking. And then he asked this. "What is your name?" I looked at him before replying this.

"Lucy Mayllin." He smiled at my answer and I could tell that he was going to be good for me. Allow me to explore and see what there is to see and not be like all of the other hobbits who can't stand my curiosity. We talked until it was night time and he was ready for bed. He left and I sat there for a moment before I went outside again to look at the stars.

There were no clouds so I climbed up the hill close to the tree and laid down looking at what there was wondering what star had my home circling around it. All of the stars were so pretty, twinkling in the night sky. It made me wonder as to what made them. It was calming and beautiful that I was sure I would find myself watching them every chance I got. Getting sleepy I finally went back in and crept into my room. I crawled under the covers and soon was fast asleep.

The next morning I woke up to the wonderful smells of the kitchen. Changing real quick I pretty much ran into the kitchen. And in there I found all sorts of wonderful foods.

"Bilbo, I don't mean to be a burden but I was thinking that maybe, I might need a few sets of cloths." I had been thinking about this all day yesterday in between everything else. And I was prepared to work or something to earn them. He was sweet enough to allow me to stay under his roof, and I certainly didn't want to be a burden.

"I was thinking about that to, I was going to talk to the tailor to see what we could do about that this morning. You could tag along if you would like. I'm sure we could find you something today." He looked at me thoughtfully and I could only sit there stunned for he seemed prepared to buy me anything. And then he added, "You Miss Lucy are not a burden. Its good there is something that my money can buy instead of sitting and becoming dusty. Now hurry your breakfast and lets go." And with that he stood and walked out of the room. Leaving me to hurry and go and get my shoes.

Within half an hour we were headed to the market. And by the end of the day I in my opinion had too many cloths. And there was an order for shoes. I was set.

Again that night I found myself looking at the stars after Bilbo had gone to bed. Again wondering where home was. When I was tired I dragged myself back to bed. And fell asleep in one of my new nightgowns.

In the morning however when I woke up I found that something was different. My back felt heavy. And I could see feathers. That's when I discovered wings. I felt them and found that they were attached to my back. To say that I was scared was an understatement. I had no idea how this could have happened. I closed my eyes and yes its childish but I tried to will the wings away. That's when I felt the wings slide against my back and then they were gone. The only remnants of them were a feather and my destroyed night gown. I changed and didn't even bother saying good morning to Bilbo as I ran out the door. My legs carried me to the woods, where I sat down for a quick breath. When I was breathing normal I stood up and shed my coat revealing one of my own shirts. It was low in the back so I was sure that is wouldn't ruin the shirt and then I willed them to come back. They did, and I was shocked. It was something that I could control. I spread the wings open and found that they were about a 15 foot wingspan. They were black as night, and felt strong. I tucked them back and thought about it. Wings normally entail flying. So I wondered, maybe I could fly. But it couldn't be I was a girl, who must be having a nightmare. That was all.

Standing there I heard something behind me and swiveled around to see Bilbo, he looked shocked. And I didn't wait to see what he would say before I turned and ran. I tucked my wings under my skin as I ran for I didn't need them getting in the way, and as I did that I came upon a cliff. I was going too fast to stop in time and I had only seen the cliff when I was already upon it, all I could do was show my wings and fly. I jumped and felt my wings catch the wind; I looked down to see the world beneath me lazily pass by. I flapped my wings and found that flying wasn't too hard. I would of course need to find out what landing was like. I then felt bad about running from Bilbo. So I circled back around and swooped low to find him. He was in the same spot that I left him, I carefully landed and figured a bit of practice would be needed for that, and then I walked up to where I found him sitting.

"Bilbo, I'm sorry I ran. I" I didn't finish for I found the hobbit giving me a hug. I believe that is when we became true friends.

"No worries I just wasn't expecting wings." He said with a smile.

"Agreed, not what I was expecting when I woke up this morning. I believe that it is a good thing that I can hide them. There are some hobbits I believe would want me gone." I said with a very thoughtful look on my face. We both laughed at that and then I hid my wings grabbed my coat, and put that on so we could leave. For I knew that we were both hungry, our stomachs might have been growling.

Lunch was good and we laughed as I told him about some of my family. He then went on some business and was out while I headed back to the woods. Once I was back I had shed my coat and was once again flying. Practicing seeing what I could do pushing myself to the limits. I did this for about two months every day all day. By the time two months were up I was flying low to the grounds dodging trees. Only Bilbo knew about my gift as we liked to call it. There was no other reason to call it anything else. For it wasn't a curse, I had to much fun using the wings and exploring. Now let me tell you what I also gained with these wings. There was a sharp sense of smell, amazing sense of direction, and great eyesight. 'Who knew my love of carrots would come in handy.' After the two months I started exploring around the edge of the lands, staying away for weeks at a time.

And it just so happened that when I was coming back from one of those adventures there was a pack of wolves that had come rather close and was terrorizing some of the hobbit of the shire. There was a little hobbit boy who hadn't know that the wolves were close to him while he was out in the field not too far from the market playing and the wolves were stalking him. I could smell the foul beasts, they smelled of death and I knew that they were going to be a threat. So I carefully crept closer to the boy watching making sure he was alright, when suddenly the wolves charged. I had forgotten the whole no one knew I had wings and took flight over to the boy throwing myself in front of him scaring the wolves away. A lot of the hobbits had seen, most were scared of me, but they had also seen me throw myself in the line of danger for the little boy. I never got a thank you that day and I believe that it was only because I was unknown.

The next day however the little boy's family was found on mine and Bilbo's doorstep waiting to say thank you. Soon after that it wasn't uncommon to see me wandering around the shire with my wings out in the open. And it certainly wasn't uncommon for the children to bug me about my wings. This brings us to what else me and the hobbits found me being able to do.

One of the children had fallen and had broken their arm. The little boy was in much pain, and cried most of the time, for some reason nothing the other hobbits could do would calm him so that they could look at his arm. And then he saw me and ran up to me clutching his injured arm, and wanted to sit in my lap. I couldn't say no, not when the poor child was so hurt. So he sat in my lap, and held him while he cried. Then by a miracle his arm set in place and healed. And that's when the child noticed that one of my feathers had turned silver. Like the stars in the night sky. I plucked the strange feather and gave it to him. He was excited and ran away. Again everyone was dumbfounded and there were no thank you's till the next morning. I ended up healing three others and every time a feather would turn silver, every time I would give it to the person.

Bilbo heard what happened but he never said anything about it, he only smiled and continued on with his day. I on the other hand went on one of my longer explorations. Just to be away from all of the commotion. I liked being alone, everyone knew me now and I just wanted to escape it. And that's where I find myself currently on a low branch hanging over a pond, the black wing tips barely touching the water, me drawing patterns in the ponds clear water, watching the fish swim lazily by. Not a worry on my mind, my head resting on my other arm. I can hear the birds chirping as they busily hurry past, squirrels chattering on as the race each other across tree branches. I was in my own little world and didn't hear the heavy footsteps of what I would learn to be a dwarf. He had walked up to the pond, pony behind him, bow and arrows slung over his shoulder. He was obviously was hunting. I saw him emerge from the wall the trees created, but by then it was too late for me to escape he would eventually see me. He had just missed me so far, so I stayed absolutely quiet. He let the pony drink as he looked around and that's when he spotted me. I readied myself for a quick getaway.

That's when I got a really good look at him; he had dark ebony hair with some silver streaks in it, blue eyes, and thin lips. He walked like he was noble and for all I knew he was. And the way he presented himself demanded attention. He didn't do anything when he spotted me, in fact he looked stunned. Because of that I took flight, I didn't want to get hurt. And I had no idea what he might do.

I flew to a meadow I knew wasn't far and landed next to a tree. I climbed up and waited, I had a feeling the dwarf would be coming this way. Up here though I was hidden from him unless he stood under it and looked up. Soon enough he came out from the wall of trees with his pony and walked through the meadow to the other side. Then he disappeared. Curiosity got the better of me and I silently followed behind flying above. When dark fell I saw that he had set up camp. This to me was my cue to leave.

"I know you have been following me." Came a deep voice from on the ground. And I knew I had been caught, so I flew down and landed with a practiced grace. He looked at me in awe. I again prepared myself to leave the moment of any sign of danger.

"You have wings, like a bird. What are you?" he asked confusion event on his face.

"I don't know," I said looking at my wings "I woke up one to see wings on my back. Scared me to death." I said with a smile remembering the first time I saw the wings.

"Hmm. Why were you following me?" There was suspicion in his voice. And it made me weary again.

"Because I have never seen a dwarf before, I only became curious." I stated. He nodded his head and I could see that there was a slight limp I hadn't noticed earlier.

"Are you hurt?" I suddenly asked, confusing even myself.

"Why would that matter to you, don't you have something that you should be doing. Leaving me alone, perhaps." He ground out.

"Fine I could have healed your injury but not if you going to speak to me like that." I said with a bit of venom added. And I took flight; I went back to my tree in the meadow. And soon I had fallen asleep dreaming of a grand and glorious party with people dancing and feasting, having a splined time.

The next morning I went back to my pond and was again lazily watching fish swim by. Wingtips barely touching the surface of the clear water and me, drawing patterns in the surface. I stayed like that all day when I noticed someone watching me. I glanced over to see the dwarf watching. I huffed and rearranged my wings to hide me better. If he was going to treat me like he had I was going to ignore him till he went away. And then I heard him chuckle.

"I am sorry for how I treated you last night, dear winged creature. Forgive me please, and perhaps we can start anew." His voice spoke and there was a happy tone to it. I slid my wing so I could have a better view to see that he was actually smiling. I huffed again and put my wing back to hide my face. And I switched arms as I then continued drawing patterns in the water.

"Hmm what do I need to do to say I'm sorry so I can hear your voice again?" he asked me. I flipped back over and again moved my wing to see that he was talking to himself. And then I answered for him.

"Well you can start off by not calling me Winged Creature." When I spoke he looked up. And then I continued, "But if you must call me that then do so." And I saw him smile.

"Well if you don't want me to call you Winged Creature, then what can I call you?" when he asked that I thought for a moment, I wasn't sure if I wanted to give him my real name.

"You can call me Lucy." I said before I moved my wings back to hide me better.

"Well Lucy, it is a pleasure to meet you, you can call me Thorin." I peeked back around my wing to see that he was smiling at me.

"Pleasure to meet you as well. Is there anything else you need?" I asked hoping maybe he would go away.

"I think I might take you up on that offer about my wound. It's gotten worse." Then he moved his leg and I could see the grimace of pain he tried to hide. So I got up and glided over to where he sat. I touched his knee and the wound where ever it was healed. And that's when he noticed one of my feathers turn silver. He reached a hand out to touch it and then looked at me, stunned.

"That happens when I heal someone, a feather turns silver." I went to pluck it to give it to him, like I have before. But he stopped me, seeing what I was about to do. So I stopped, looking at him I grew nervous, I stood up and walked to the edge of the pond and took flight. Keeping the silver feather.


End file.
